A l'ombre du soleil
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: "L'enfer c'est les autres" disait Sartre. Dante perçoit Vergil comme le Mal incarné, et Vergil de son côté ne peut pardonner la trahison de Dante. Pourtant, même quand deux êtres éprouvent de la rancœur l'un envers l'autre, on peut se dire qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, mais qui saura faire table-rase du passé le premier? Y'a-t-il un avenir au-delà de l'Enfer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Capcom

**NDLA :** Hello les gens, voici ma première fanfiction sur Devil May Cry. Le contexte de mon histoire se situe 2 ans après le Reboot (ou DMC5) vous aurez donc affaire au nouveau Dante ;) Il s'agit aussi d'un pairing yaoi entre Dante et Vergil (mieux vaut vous prévenir d'entrée de jeu) ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! :)

* * *

CHAPITRE I

L'appartement était plongé dans un silence que seul venait rompre un bruit d'eau qui coulait en continu depuis de longues minutes déjà. Dehors il faisait noir, tout autant qu'à l'intérieur. Ce devait être le milieu de la nuit mais Vergil ne se souciait pas du temps.  
Seul dans sa salle de bain, le Nephilim restait immobile sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche, les yeux fermés. Il n'y avait sur son visage aucune marque d'un quelconque contentement, et pourtant, intérieurement, l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps avait le don de l'apaiser, du moins habituellement. Vergil rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il serra le poing et l'abattit contre la paroi de la douche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses pensées étaient-elles toujours irrémédiablement envahies par l'image de Dante, son frère jumeau ?Même les moments tel que celui-là, qui habituellement lui faisaient le plus grand bien, ne parvenaient plus à lui apporter le moindre réconfort. Ce traître l'atteignait bien plus qu'il ne le devait...  
Dante avait choisi son camp, le mauvais selon Vergil. Il avait lié son destin aux humains en décidant de les protéger envers et contre tout. Une erreur. Les humains étaient faibles, lâches et cupides. Lorsque Mundus avait été vaincu, Vergil avait bien tenté de mettre en garde son frère, de le rallier à sa cause, de lui offrir une place à ses côtés, mais non. Dante avait refusé, et, par-cela, avait démontré sa faiblesse. Jamais il ne comprendrait, alors la seule solution était de se débarrasser de lui, ça Vergil l'avait compris. C'était désormais à lui de prendre la place de Mundus pour gouverner ces êtres faibles et ingrats qu'étaient les humains. Il n'y avait que lui, un Nephilim, un être supérieur résultant de l'alliance entre deux puissances opposées, pour permettre à l'humanité de vivre en parfait équilibre. C'est ainsi que devaient être les choses. Seulement ça, Dante, lui, ne l'avait pas compris. Vergil avait cru qu'en retrouvant Dante, en lui exposant la réalité, il retrouverait son frère, un semblant de « famille », mais au lieu de ça c'était un ennemi qu'il avait éveillé. Vergil était seul. Il n'y avait plus ni Kat ni Dante à ses côtés et c'est désormais seul qu'il menait son destin, ce destin qui l'appelait précisément à devenir le nouveau seigneur.  
Oui, Vergil savait tout ça, les choses étaient claires et il savait aussi ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour y parvenir, alors pourquoi demeurait-il un voile trouble en son cœur ?  
Après avoir coupé l'eau, le Nephilim sorti de la douche et se noua une serviette autour des hanches, puis en saisit une autre pour se sécher sommairement les cheveux. Il quitta ensuite la petite salle de bain miséreuse, éteignit la lumière et rejoignit sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Vergil s'allongea dans son lit, lequel était froid, vide. Une désagréable sensation de solitude, de frustration et de froide colère l'envahi. Tout ceci n'était que faiblesse de sa part. Allongé dans l'obscurité, Vergil ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus penser, il voulait juste s'évader de tout ça, mais l'image de Dante lui revenait inlassablement à l'esprit. Sa pensée se mit à vagabonder, profitant de la secrète pénombre pour faire parvenir à Vergil les images les plus troublantes. Au matin, ces images seraient balayées, mais pour l'instant, le Nephilim n'avait plus la force de lutter...  
L'image de Dante lui parvint. Les traits de son visages étaient nets, fins et pourtant très masculins, peut-être même plus convaincants que ne l'étaient ceux de Vergil. Ses cheveux se dessinaient dans son esprit, ruisselants de fines gouttelettes d'eau, lesquelles venaient se perdre dans son cou et sur son torse puissant. La courbe de ses muscles avait sans nul doute de quoi faire rêver. Dante était fin et athlétique avec cet air sauvage, si caractéristique d'un étalon fougueux, qui ne le quittait pas. A la pensée des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long du torse de son jumeau, Vergil, sans plus réfléchir davantage, laissa sa main venir glisser sur la peau de son propre torse.  
Ce ne fut au début que de simples effleurements, mais bien vite, cela se transforma en caresses lascives chargées de sensualité. Le cœur du fils de Sparda se mit à battre plus vite à mesure que son esprit lui renvoyait des images de Dante dans des situations de plus en plus osées. Une chaleur dévorante ne tarda pas à se faire sentir dans son bas-ventre et Vergil, en proie à ses propres sensations, était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. A ses yeux ce n'était plus sa main qui le caressait, c'était celle de Dante.  
Bientôt, la serviette glissa sur le côté, libérant ainsi pleinement le membre semi érigé du Nephilim. Vergil était brûlant d'une fièvre qui avait été contenue depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Il y avait Dante et seulement Dante. Dante et son corps d'Apollon, Dante et ses caresses, ses lèvres, sa voix, son regard... L'espace d'un temps, Dante n'était plus son frère, c'était un homme, le seul à lui faire encore ressentir ce que signifiait être en vie.  
A mesure que les images de Dante lui faisant subir les pires vices lui apparaissaient à l'esprit, Vergil imposa une cadence effrénée à son corps, empoignant et enserrant sa virilité d'une main, afin de lui imposer de puissants mouvements de va-et-vient, lesquels lui firent bientôt perdre la tête et la maîtrise de son corps. Toutes ces sensations étaient grisantes et Vergil ne mis plus longtemps avant de venir, dans un profond râle de plaisir que lui-même ne se serait jamais cru capable de pousser.  
Combien de femmes Dante avait-il fait jouir comme lui venait de le faire à sa seule pensée ? Surement bien trop pour les compter. Dante était un homme pleinement conscient de son potentiel en matière de séduction et ça Vergil l'avait compris à maintes reprises en voyant son frère fréquenter chaque jour d'autres filles.  
Après cela, la pièce fut à nouveau plongée dans le silence et Vergil rouvrit les yeux, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Cela n'avait pas été réel. Il n'y avait que lui dans cette chambre, dans ce lit aux draps miteux, dans cette pièce d'une noirceur presque inquiétante.  
Il n'y avait que lui pour porter le fardeau de son attachement contre-nature...

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Dante se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là, cette nuit comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs depuis que Mundus était tombé et qu'il s'était séparé de Vergil. Depuis ce moment-là, Kat et lui avait fait leur chemin ensembles. Dante n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Vergil en ce moment. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis cet évènement, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce silence ne durerait pas éternellement. Vergil allait revenir pour prendre la place qui, selon lui, lui revenait de droit, et quand ce moment serait venu, Dante savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Tout ceci aurait pu être fini depuis longtemps si Vergil était mort le jour où ils s'étaient affrontés pour la première fois, mais Kat l'avait empêché de porter le coup fatal à son frère. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Dante n'aurait su le dire mais ils seraient en tous les cas amenés à se revoir.  
Assis dans son lit, son regard balayant nerveusement la pièce, Dante s'efforça de chasser de son esprit les sombres résidus de son cauchemar et tendit le bras pour se saisir d'une bouteille de 666 qui était posée non loin, sur le sol. La prenant par le goulot, le jeune homme bu une longue gorgée, puis s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la main avant de soupirer. En jetant un œil vers la table de nuit, Dante constata qu'Ebony et Ivory, ses deux pistolets fétiches étaient bel et bien là. Rien n'avait bougé, rien n'avait changé. Alors pourquoi faisait-il toujours le même rêve ? A vrai dire, ce n'était même pas vraiment un « rêve » mais plutôt une part du passé que son esprit se bornait à lui faire revivre en boucle toutes les nuits. Dante se revoyait transpercer le corps de Vergil avec son épée Rebellion, il pouvait encore sentir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme les traces de cette colère sourde et dévastatrice qui l'avait envahi au moment où le démon en lui s'était éveillé. Mais c'était du passé et Vergil n'était plus là, aucune raison d'y repenser donc. Dante, sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir avant un bon moment, repoussa les draps et quitta le lit. Il remua doucement la tête de droite à gauche pour s'éveiller complètement et sorti de la chambre. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, pourtant, Dante distingua de la lumière provenant de la cuisine. Il s'y rendit et poussa la porte, puis y découvrit Kat, attablée avec un livre à la main. Le Nephilim haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci ?  
Kat leva les yeux vers lui et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

- Dante, je te rappelle que tu ne vis pas seul, alors évite de...te balader à poil.  
Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire taquin, légèrement provocateur.

- Si ça te gêne tant que ça dans ce cas pourquoi tu regardes ?

La jeune médium soupira et détourna le regard. Elle préféra enclencher bien vite sur un tout autre sujet.

- Tu fais toujours le même cauchemar n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Dante se fit aussitôt plus froid. Oui, c'était encore et toujours la même chose, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que Kat se mêle de ça. Et puis, de toute façon c'était sans importance. Le fils de Sparda ne répondit pas et s'en-alla en lâchant un bref « j'vais prendre une douche ». La jeune fille le savait, ce genre de rêve n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et même si Dante ne voulait rien lui dire, Kat savait que cela n'avait rien d'anodin. Quelque chose se préparait...

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

L'eau chaude se mit à couler en un jet qui vint agréablement envelopper le corps de Dante. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu au contact de la chaleur. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, s'efforçant de se vider l'esprit de toutes les sombres pensées des derniers jours. Cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Dante n'était pas le genre de personne à se faire du souci pour si peu, alors pourquoi était-il si tendu ? Il soupira. Le fait de voir Vergil dans ses rêves le mettait sur les nerfs c'était certain. Comment pouvait-il se débarrasser de ces visions du passé ? Comment passer à autre chose alors que le « spectre » de son frère le poursuivait sans relâche ? Ajouté à cela le fait que depuis l'affrontement Dante sentait parfois et de plus en plus fréquemment son côté démoniaque s'éveiller, le tableau était bien rempli ! Allait-il finir par devenir comme les démons qu'il avait autrefois affrontés dans les limbes ? Allait-il suivre les traces de Mundus ou resterait-il digne de la confiance que son père avait placée en lui en lui confiant Rebellion ? Tant de questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit torturé de Nephilim. Dante serra les poings et redressa la tête. Il lui fallait absolument redevenir aussi fort et détaché qu'autrefois et pour cela, le fils de Sparda avait bien une idée sur la question du comment s'y prendre. Une virée en boîte de nuit ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. C'était décidé, ce soir Dante sortirait, boirait, regarderait de jolies filles dénudées se peloter sur une estrade et surement finirait-il par en ramener deux ou trois histoire de finir la soirée dans la plus agréable des conditions. Il termina donc rapidement de se doucher, sorti et se sécha. Il retourna dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de nouer une serviette autour de ses hanches. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher aux yeux de Kat, pensa Dante en souriant légèrement. Il prit ensuite ses vêtements : un jean délavé et un maillot gris clair, les enfila puis se planta momentanément devant le petit miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre. La vitre était terne, rayée par endroit, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour pouvoir juger de son allure. Le Nephilim passa une main sur le haut de ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffèrent légèrement, juste assez pour mettre en valeur son air rebelle, puis termina par enfiler ses chaussures et ses mitaines grises. Dante était fin prêt. Il passa son manteau et décida d'emporter ses pistolets avec lui, juste au cas où un démon déciderait de pointer le bout de son nez. Idée certes déplaisante mais néanmoins probable.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

La musique était assourdissante, la piste de danse bondée, et l'intensité de la pulsation des basses se répercutait dans les corps à les en faire presque exploser. Dans cette ambiance à la chaleur suffocante chargée de fumée de cigarette, Dante était parvenu à se frayer un passage jusqu'au comptoir du bar. Assis sur un tabouret depuis une bonne heure déjà, ce dernier sirotait un alcool fort. Il n'en était de loin pas à son premier verre, bien au contraire, mais cela faisait longtemps que Dante avait renoncé à en faire le décompte. L'alcool n'avait peu ou pas d'effet sur lui, et pour cause, il n'était pas humain. Mais cette beuverie ne l'amusait plus. Habituellement l'alcool parvenait tout de même à lui apporter une once de plaisir, mais là non. Pas ce soir. Alors, il fallait passer à autre chose. Aussi, après avoir descendu d'une seule traite un énième verre de Whisky, le Nephilim se leva de son tabouret et abandonna le comptoir pour se mêler à la foule amassée sur la piste de danse. Il parvint à s'y infiltrer sans peine, passant totalement inaperçu ou presque au milieu de tous ces jeunes gens éméchés, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde, et loin d'être farouche, vint se pendre à son bras. Celle-ci avait le rire facile et semblait peiner à aligner plusieurs mots à la suite. Son haleine sentait fortement la Vodka pomme mais son charme était saisissant. La jeune femme avait des yeux clairs, des cheveux soyeux et des courbes tout à fait intéressantes, Dante ne pouvait nier ce détail. C'était donc potentiellement un coup à envisager pour terminer la soirée.

- Dis-moi beau gosse...tu viendrais pas boire un verre avec moi ?

Sa main alla caresser langoureusement la joue du fils de Sparda, ce qui fit naitre chez lui un léger sourire. Cette nana était en train de l'aguicher sans détour aucun.

- On dirait que tu as déjà assez bu comme ça pourtant.  
Répliqua-t-il, en s'efforçant de laisser parler sa bonne conscience plutôt que ses pulsions.

- Pff arrête, on croirait entendre mon père.  
Lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête, puis elle le planta là, sans rien ajouter, et disparut dans la foule.

Dante soupira et marmonna un bref « ces nanas, toutes les mêmes ». Après tout il voulait juste lui éviter des ennuis, mais en fin de compte ce n'était pas son problème. S'il voulait finir la soirée en bonne compagnie, il lui faudrait passer à l'étape supérieure : le mode « chasseur ».

Alors, il parcourut encore quelques minutes la piste de danse, observant, jaugeant, analysant les corps qui s'y trémoussaient avec un vif intérêt. Puis soudain, une sensation étrange l'envahit. Quelque chose qui l'avait saisi du plus profond de lui-même. Quelque chose d'aussi étrange qu'inexplicable. Dante se retourna et balaya la boite de nuit d'un regard acéré. Il y avait ici une présence qui le perturbait. Oui, c'était ça, une présence. Et le Nephilim comptait bien mettre un visage sur cette mystérieuse présence qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui attira son attention, car bien vite, celui-ci aperçu la jolie blonde de tout à l'heure se faire attirer dehors –de force semblait-il- par un individu à l'allure peu recommandable. Le reste pourrait attendre, pour le moment, il devait donc vite régler ce problème. L'homme attira la jeune femme à l'extérieur, dans une ruelle mal éclairée, en empruntant la porte située à l'arrière du club.

- Alors, il parait que tu t'es montrée très désobéissante ces temps-ci ? C'est à croire que tu cherches les ennuis.  
Déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui va avoir des ennuis si tu te tires pas d'ici vite fait.

Les deux protagonistes reportèrent aussitôt leur attention sur la voix qui venait de les interrompre. Dante sorti alors de l'ombre avec un fin sourire au coin des lèvres et s'avança jusqu'à eux. L'homme fronça les sourcils et lui lança d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Tiens donc, en voilà une surprise, le fils du traître Sparda.

- Ouais ouais je connais le refrain. J'ai pas de temps à perdre alors soit tu la lâches tout de suite, soit tu risques d'être encore plus affreux à regarder à la sortie. Quoique pour un démon dans ton genre ça risque d'être compliqué de te faire une gueule encore plus hideuse, bien que je relève le défi.

Les mots aiguisés de Dante et son sourire qui ne le quittait pas avaient eu le don de mettre l'homme ou plutôt le démon, car c'en étant bel et bien un, très en colère. Celui-ci relâcha la jeune femme sans douceur aucune, la repoussa, et vint faire directement face à Dante. De plus, il ne tarda pas à prendre sa forme démoniaque et quitta donc son enveloppe humaine. Cela allait être une vraie partie de plaisir, songea Dante. Après tout un peu d'action n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et même si Mundus n'était plus là, les démons eux ne manquaient pas de s'en prendre continuellement aux humains, c'était donc au Nephilim de leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Le démon sorti une arme et s'apprêta à attaquer Dante de front, mais c'était peine perdue. Dante eut seulement besoin d'une fraction de seconde pour dégainer ses propres armes. On entendit alors deux coups de feu successifs, puis, plus rien. Le corps du démon retomba lourdement sur le sol, sans vie, ayant été atteint de plein fouet par les balles anti-démons des pistolets de Dante.

- Tss, aucune classe.  
Lâcha dédaigneusement Dante, à la vue du cadavre démoniaque.

Il fit ensuite quelques pas vers la jeune femme qui avait assisté à la scène, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Celle-ci la saisit et l'observa un moment, avant de déclarer :

- Merci, c'était sympa de ta part. Ce démon en avait après moi depuis un moment.

- Tu savais que c'était un démon ?  
Demanda Dante, surpris.

- Ouais, je...je l'avais déjà vu se transformer à plusieurs reprises, c'était pas dur de faire le lien.

Le Nephilim ne releva pas, et la jeune femme reprit.

- Bon, si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour tous les deux, après tout je t'en dois une.

Dante lâcha un petit rire.

- Je croyais que j'étais comme ton père ou un truc du genre ?

- Bah laisse-tomber j'ai dit ça comme ça. Et puis...si tu dis non tu risques de passer à côté de la nuit de ta vie...  
Vint-elle lui murmurer à l'oreille, non sans un sourire.

En considérant les choses sous cet angle, il était évident que Dante n'allait pas être en mesure de refuser, car après tout, la perspective de passer la nuit avec une fille aussi sexy faisait partie des « devoirs » que tout homme saint d'esprit –du moins selon Dante- se devait d'accepter. Et puis il fallait bien dire qu'il était venu en boite de nuit dans le seul but de terminer la soirée en bonne compagnie pour oublier tous ses tourments, alors sa proie était toute désignée.

- Entendu, mais viens pas te plaindre si tu tiens pas la distance.

Lâcha-t-il avec l'air typique d'un macho ne doutant aucunement de ses capacités.

Mais alors qu'ils se mirent en route, Dante fut à nouveau envahi par l'étrange impression qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt dans le club. Cette impression oppressante d'être surveillé et dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Pourtant il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et cette femme, nul besoin donc de s'inquiéter. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool après tout. Puis, faisant taire ses sens qui tiraient en lui une sonnette d'alarme, il se rendit jusqu'à l'appartement avec sa nouvelle conquête, sans savoir qu'effectivement, dans l'ombre, quelqu'un l'avait bel et bien à l'œil...


	2. Chapter 2

**NDLA : **Hello les amis, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Les choses s'accélèrent un peu mais la suite sera (je l'espère) encore plus croustillante :) Sinon n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE II

Les rayons du soleil avaient envahi la chambre à coucher, allant jusqu'à se répercuter droit sur le visage encore endormi de Dante. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, se retourna plusieurs fois comme pour tenter d'y échapper, mais sans succès. Il était temps de se réveiller. Le Nephilim ouvrit péniblement les yeux et passa aussitôt une main en porte-à-faux entre ses pupilles claires et les rayons agressifs de l'astre lumineux. Puis, lorsqu'il se fut peu à peu habitué à la clarté, il se redressa dans son lit, adopta une position assise, puis s'étira longuement. Il constata que sa conquête de la nuit passée ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés, aussi en conclut-il qu'elle avait dû s'en-aller depuis peu, mais non sans laisser une trace derrière elle. En effet, sur l'oreiller d'à côté avait été déposé, bien en évidence, un petit bout de papier sur lequel étaient griffonnés quelques mots. Dante s'en saisit et lu : « _Hey beau gosse, sympa la soirée. Si t'as le temps, passe me voir à cette adresse en fin de journée, je suis serveuse dans ce bar. A plus._ » Plus bas, la jeune femme lui avait indiqué l'adresse d'un bar du centre-ville que Dante connaissait bien. C'était un lieu fréquenté essentiellement par des ivrognes, des démons à apparence humaine et des ratés, bref charmant. Il relut encore une fois le petit billet et se mit à sourire légèrement. Cette nana avait quelque chose qui l'attirait.  
Et puisque de toute façon il n'avait rien de bien important à faire, il attendrait donc la fin de journée pour aller retrouver sa fameuse conquête. Dante se leva enfin, déposa le mot sur la table de nuit, enfila un simple pantalon de sport et quitta la chambre. Il était temps de commencer la journée par un petit-déjeuner copieux. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et y trouva Kat, attablée avec une tasse de café posée face à elle. La jeune médium posa son regard sur le Nephilim, avec une certaine insistance, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Demanda d'emblée Dante d'un air blasé.

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras passer la nuit avec une femme, aies au moins la gentillesse d'aller faire ça à l'hôtel. Je vous ai entendu toute la nuit, enfin...surtout elle.  
Soupira Kat.

Dante, lui, se retint d'éclater de rire. L'air boudeur et en même temps gêné qu'affichait Kat était décidément trop comique. Il tira une chaise et s'assit face à elle en arborant un air malicieux.

- Bah que veux-tu, j'y peux rien si je suis au top, il fallait bien qu'elle exprime son plaisir après tout.

- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré Dante.  
Déclara la jeune fille sur un ton de semi plaisanterie.

Mais Dante, lui, était déjà passé à un tout autre sujet, à savoir son petit-déjeuner. Il balaya la cuisine du regard, ouvrit le réfrigérateur, puis le referma d'un air contrarié.

- Eh, tu m'as pas préparé mon p'tit dèj' ?

- Non pour la simple et bonne raison que tu m'as empêchée de dormir les trois quart de la nuit, alors je me suis dit que puisque tu avais l'air très en forme tu pourrais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner toi-même ce matin. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
Répondit Kat d'un air faussement mielleux qui cachait en réalité le plaisir qu'elle prenait en sa petite « vengeance » personnelle, laquelle eut l'air de produire son effet.

Dante soupira et bougonna, avant de rouvrir le frigo pour en sortir quelques restes de pizza, ainsi qu'une canette de soda, le tout sous le regard perplexe de Kat qui, de toute évidence, ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

- Tu vas vraiment manger ça...maintenant ?  
Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Bah ouais pourquoi pas ? Y'a rien d'autre de toute façon et puis, j'adore la pizza.  
Répondit Dante, que rien ne pouvait en effet plus réjouir qu'une part de pizza.

La médium se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et termina d'une seule traite le reste de son café noir, en espérant que le breuvage parviendrait à lui donner meilleure mine que celle qu'elle affichait ce matin. Elle n'était pas parvenue à dormir paisiblement, mais ce n'était pas uniquement la faute de Dante, il y avait une autre raison, bien plus inquiétante. Des cauchemars qui la poursuivait et la taraudait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, toujours les mêmes et toujours cette même sensation qui s'ensuivait. Mais Kat avait préféré ne rien dire à son ami pour ne pas l'alarmer. C'était inutile. Préférant basculer sur un sujet anodin, elle demanda à Dante ce que celui-ci comptait faire pour occuper sa journée, et lorsque celui-ci lui répondit qu'il envisageait d'aller rendre visite à son conquête de la nuit passée, Kat se raidit, l'espace d'un instant, malgré elle. Cette femme... elle l'avait croisée lorsque celle-ci avait traversé le couloir pour quitter l'appartement. Un seul regard avait été échangé entre elles, mais ce seul contact avait suffi à Kat pour se faire son opinion à son sujet. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme, pas du tout même. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui était dérangeant, troublant, comme si...ce seul regard dissimulait quelque chose...  
Dante engloutit les quelques parts de pizza en un éclair et quitta la table. Il alla prendre rapidement une douche, s'habilla, et quitta l'appartement après avoir salué Kat. Celle-ci entendit la porte d'entrée claquer en se refermant derrière lui. Encore une fois Dante allait passer sa journée en ville dans dieu sait quel endroit mal famé bar, salle de jeux ou autre. Kat le savait, il faisait ça presque tous les jours depuis que Vergil était parti, comme si rester toute une journée à l'appartement signifiait pour lui ressasser tous ses souvenirs douloureux. Dante ne tenait pas en place, pas une journée depuis ces sombres évènements. La jeune fille aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, l'écouter, comme lui l'avait fait avec elle, mais Dante se refusait à montrer la moindre faille, dissimulant ses plus sombres sentiments derrière son sourire et son bagout habituel, tel un mur que rien ne semblait pouvoir abattre.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Lorsque Dante quitta le bar, il faisait nuit noire. Il avait passé la totalité de la soirée en compagnie de sa conquête de la veille, la belle blonde provocante qui se prénommait Cara. Le Nephilim se sentait pleinement satisfait de sa soirée, et ceux même si la jeune femme n'allait pas passer la nuit dans son lit. Il lui avait même laissé entendre qu'il repasserait la voir pendant son service le lendemain soir, chose habituellement totalement exclue, car l'une de ses uniques règles en matière de séduction était de ne jamais revoir ses coups précédents. Pourtant, Cara semblait bénéficier d'un certain traitement de faveur que Dante ne s'expliquait pas lui-même. Pourquoi l'attirait-elle autant ? Il y avait chez elle comme une aura magnétique, une attraction contre laquelle lui ne pouvait pas lutter. Une puissante attraction du corps, un désir ardent. Mais alors qu'il marchait, Dante eut à nouveau la désagréable impression d'être épié. Une présence avait investi les lieux. Dans les profondeurs nocturnes, seul le bruit des pas de Dante troublait le silence. Celui-ci se retourna à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne vit personne. Pourtant tous ses sens étaient en éveil, il devait y avoir bel et bien quelqu'un et s'il s'agissait d'un démon, Dante se préparait à agir en conséquence. Une main posée sur la crosse de l'un de ses pistolets, le Nephilim continua à marcher, sans se presser, prêt à en découdre.  
Jamais Dante n'aurait fuis un affrontement, bien au contraire, il en avait l'habitude. Cependant la présence qu'il ressentait lui était étrangement familière, ce qui le troubla d'autant plus. L'espace d'un instant, il leva les yeux au ciel et entraperçu la lune, à demi masquée par d'épais nuages, signe qu'il allait surement se mettre à pleuvoir d'ici peu. L'air était froid, mordant, et la brise sinueuse. Alors, Dante ne put s'empêcher de resonger à une nuit similaire, il y avait de cela bientôt deux ans...

Assis à quelques mètres de Dante, en hauteur, l'homme qui l'avait observé et suivi de près jusque-là se redressa, puis sauta avec aisance et agilité, avec l'habilité d'un félin, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Dante devait l'avoir entendu car celui-ci se stoppa net et dégaina ses armes à feu. Mais l'homme ne cherchait plus à se cacher, pas plus qu'il ne craignait Dante. Il avança donc calmement vers la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire qui allait bientôt révéler les traits de son visage à Dante. Ce dernier, sur ses gardes, fronça les sourcils et lança :

- Amène-toi là et montre-toi !

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire très légèrement face à cette remarque. Il reconnut bien là la forte personnalité de celui qu'il avait quitté depuis déjà presque deux ans. Dante n'avait donc pas changé. Encore quelques pas et le visage du mystérieux arrivant entra dans la lumière. A ce moment-là, Dante se figea, ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Vergil était là, face à lui. Mais malgré sa stupeur, Dante n'abaissa pas ses armes, bien que cela ne semblait en rien inquiéter Vergil, lequel prit la parole calmement.

- Ça faisait longtemps Dante, tu n'as pas changé.

- J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire la même chose te concernant.

Le ton de Dante était sarcastique. Vergil, à ses yeux, était devenu un monstre avide de pouvoir et de domination, et ceux depuis le jour où, après la chute de Mundus, il avait décidé de se débarrasser de tous ceux qui tenteraient de se dresser sur son chemin, y compris de son propre frère, et cela Dante ne le lui avait jamais pardonné.  
Malgré cette remarque, aucune émotion particulière ne se lut sur le visage de Vergil. Celui-ci était resté froid et pragmatique.

- Tu n'as jamais su considérer les chances qui s'offraient à toi. Nous n'aurions pas été séparés si seulement tu avais fait l'effort de comprendre mon idéal.

- Ton idéal ? Tu voulais soumettre les humains à l'état d'esclaves comme le faisait Mundus !

- Tu les as toujours défendus malgré tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait, mais j'ai cessé de chercher à comprendre les raisons qui t'y ont poussé. Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi à ce sujet ni pour ressasser un passé révolu.

Dante abaissa ses armes, sans pour autant abandonner la méfiance qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son frère. Si Vergil tentait quoi que ce soit, il se tenait prêt à réagir.

- Alors pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi tu m'espionnais ? T'as rien de mieux à foutre ?

- Je ne suis pas là uniquement pour toi, mais je suis tout de même venu te mettre en garde.

- Me mettre en garde ? Ah ouais, et contre quoi ?

Cela paraissait invraisemblable, tellement invraisemblable d'ailleurs que Dante avait peine à y croire. Il connaissait Vergil et il savait que ce dernier ne serait pas venu ici pour une simple « mise en garde ». Il y avait de toute évidence anguille sous roche. Dante ne savait pas s'il devait rire d'une telle situation ou bien s'en offusquer et dire à Vergil d'aller se faire voir.

- Contre cette femme, Cara, elle représente un danger pour toi et pour nous deux.

- Tss, ben voyons ! Si c'était pour me dire ça tu peux tout de suite repartir d'où tu viens.

Dante secoua la tête et tourna le dos à Vergil, se remettant en marche, mais Vergil le retint par le bras afin que celui-ci l'écoute jusqu'au bout.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, elle n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être !

Dante se dégagea de la poigne de Vergil et le darda d'un regard noir.

- Merci mais à ce niveau-là t'as pas à me donner de leçon, j'ai l'habitude des gens qui se font passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas.

Ses derniers mots étaient directement adressés à Vergil et sonnaient comme une vive accusation, celle d'une trahison qu'il ne lui avait jamais pardonnée.

- Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne pourra jamais être effacé, mais pour cette fois au moins fais-moi confiance, tu es en danger avec Cara, il faut que tu cesses de la voir.

- Te faire confiance ?! Ben voyons, comme ça tu pourras me mener en bateau encore une fois ! Non merci j'ai déjà donné à ce niveau-là. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon.

- Tu ne comprends pas Dante...

- Y'a rien à comprendre, tu la connais même pas alors reste en dehors de ça et oublie que j'existe.

Dante fit quelques pas et Vergil déclara alors :

- Libre à toi de ne pas m'écouter, mais cette femme est une chasseuse de démon, je mène une enquête sur elle depuis plusieurs mois pour découvrir pour qui elle travaille. Elle voudra t'anéantir Dante, tôt ou tard tu verras que j'ai raison.

- Une chasseuse de démons ? Tss, tu sais vraiment plus quoi inventer, c'est naze. Moi j'me tire. Et si tu prépares un coup foireux sache que j'hésiterais pas à te tuer cette fois-ci.

Ce fut là les dernières paroles de Dante. Vergil n'insista pas et resta seul au milieu de la ruelle, quant à Dante, il prit définitivement le chemin du retour, sans se retourner. A mi-parcours, des gouttes se mirent à tomber et Dante en reçu quelques-unes sur la tête. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en remontant la capuche de sa veste. Génial, voilà que maintenant il se mettait à pleuvoir pour couronner le tout ! Le Nephilim pressa alors le pas et arriva enfin à l'appartement avant d'être totalement trempé par l'averse. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, abaissa sa capuche et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Vergil...pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il revienne... Pourquoi maintenant ? Dante fronça les sourcils en repensant aux idioties que son frère lui avait débitées. Cara, une chasseuse de démons, c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais plus encore, il se sentait blessé. Blessé d'avoir revu celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, sa famille, et qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à attenter à sa vie lorsqu'il s'était dressé contre sa mégalomanie totalitaire. Dante, à ses yeux, n'avait plus rien à voir avec Vergil. C'était du passé. Il fallait oublier tout ça et cela faisait deux ans qu'il s'y efforçait. Mais toutes les nuits Vergil était présent dans ses rêves et surtout ses cauchemars. Et pas une journée ne passait sans que Dante se souvienne de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait failli prendre la vie de Vergil. Comment tout cela aurait-il tourné si Kat n'était pas intervenue ? Les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes ? Ces questions, Dante se les était déjà posées mille et mille fois sans trouver de réponse. Au fond il savait que rien de tout cela ne cesserait tant que l'un et l'autre seraient en vie. C'était surement cela la malédiction d'avoir un jumeau, un double. C'était un cercle sans fin. Cependant il ne tenait qu'à lui de s'en défaire. Si Vergil tentait à nouveau de s'en prendre à Kat ou à lui, ou même aux humains, Dante se dresserait sur sa route pour l'en empêcher et pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes du mal qui rongeait le cœur de son frère. Sparda avait eu deux fils et l'un d'eux était de trop.

Dante se passe une main sur le visage pour tenter de balayer ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Il devait oublier son entrevue avec Vergil, tout simplement. Faire comme si leur discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et rejoignit l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amie médium. Il fit tourner les clés dans la serrure et entra en poussant la porte. Tout semblait calme. Kat devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps. Dante retira son manteau et ses chaussures et traversa le petit couloir de l'entrée pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait surement le plus grand bien. Cependant, avant que celui-ci n'atteigne la salle de bain, Kat l'interpella. Elle ne dormait pas.

- Dante, il est très tard, je me suis fait du souci.

- Bah, t'as l'habitude que je rentre aux aurores non ? Pour une fois je suis en avance.  
Plaisanta le Nephilim, avec sa légèreté habituelle.

- Tu es retourné voir cette femme c'est ça ?

Le ton quelque peu inquisiteur de Kat avait eu le don de surprendre Dante. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le jeune homme avait déjà ramené maintes et maintes femmes à l'appartement et ses sorties en boîte de nuit se multipliaient ces derniers temps, pourtant jamais encore Kat n'avait fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet, alors pourquoi ? D'ores et déjà agacé par sa précédente conversation avec Vergil, Dante adopta un ton plus sec qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ouais et alors ?

- Je n'aime pas cette femme Dante, elle est...

- Elle est quoi ?  
Lâcha sèchement le jeune homme, sur le point de perdre patience.

- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez elle, elle fait froid dans le dos.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, elle est loin d'être froide quand elle est avec moi.

Dante prenait manifestement la situation à la dérision. Il en avait assez de se prendre la tête, assez que tout le monde lui répète la même chose dans la même soirée. Alors mieux valait prendre tout cela avec humour, comme il le faisait toujours. Cependant, Kat, elle, n'était pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire.

- Tu ne veux jamais rien écouter, comme d'habitude. Pourtant je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net chez cette femme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'emmerder avec cette nana ! Vous me prenez la tête !  
Kat parut surprise par la réplique de Dante.

- Comment ça « vous » ?  
Reprit-elle, avec une curiosité toute éveillée.

Le Nephilim soupira avant de se décider finalement à répondre.

- Vergil est revenu, il était là quand j'ai quitté le bar tout à l'heure, il me suivait. Et ensuite il m'a fait tout un speech du même genre que le tiens au sujet de Cara. Selon lui elle me « veut du mal », tss.  
Souffla dédaigneusement Dante, n'en croyant de toute évidence pas un traître mot.

- Vergil... ?

Kat n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment et surtout pourquoi Vergil était-il revenu ? Que lui était-il arrivé au cours de ces deux dernières années ? Mais Dante, lui, ne voulait de toute évidence pas aborder le sujet outre mesure. A ses yeux son frère ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, du moins en apparence. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Kat, tant de questions qui néanmoins ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Dante ne fit aucun commentaire et préféra aller s'isoler dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter.  
La porte fut rapidement refermée derrière lui. Le fils de Sparda était à présent comme séparé du monde extérieur, seul face à ses propres démons...  
La colère, la haine, mais aussi la crainte, la douleur, les souvenirs... C'était tout cela qui traversait le cœur du jeune homme. Toutes ces choses contre lesquelles il ne pouvait pas lutter. Dante retira ses vêtements rendus humides par l'averse qu'il venait d'essuyer, puis alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux, il voulut dormir pour ne plus penser, mais les images de Vergil ne le quittaient pas. Cela faisait deux ans, deux années s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles Dante avait tenté de retrouver un semblant de vie normale auprès de Kat. D'apparence il était même parvenu à se constituer une certaine stabilité, mais il avait suffi que Vergil reparaisse pour que tout s'effondre. Intérieurement Dante était dévasté, et l'alcool associé aux nombreuses femmes qu'il avait fréquenté n'y changeait rien. Quoi qu'il fasse, Vergil continuait de le hanter jour après jour. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi au juste ? Etait-ce vraiment pour le mettre en garde ? Ou n'était-ce au contraire qu'une ruse supplémentaire de sa part ? Dante remonta les draps sur lui et serra les poings. Inutile de s'interroger à ce propos après tout, Vergil était devenu un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir, rien de plus. Et puis de quel droit pouvait-il se permettre d'intervenir ainsi dans sa vie ! Son histoire avec Cara ne le regardait pas ! « Histoire » ? Tout ceci devenait passablement ridicule. La fatigue surement. Certes cette femme l'attirait mais ce n'était qu'une aventure. Qu'avait-il à craindre d'une relation purement physique ? Rien du tout. Dante avait le contrôle de la situation. Mais une chose était sûre, Vergil devait disparaître de sa vie...


End file.
